


Feelings

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Wolf Diaries [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Sassy Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning back to the game again, Stiles tried to ignore the jealously which was settling in his lower stomach, he knew that Lydia wouldn’t give up on trying to get her fingers on Derek even after she had tried getting to him through Stiles once she realized that he knew Derek on a personal level all those months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

* * *

‘’Shit’’ The boy’s voice was muffled as Derek felt him shift beside him, his body turning away and he had to pull his wolf back from whining out loud at the feeling of his mate moving away from him. ‘’Derek, man come on’’ Stiles called out before he was being shoved in the shoulder and he drowsily opened his eyes to peer up at Stiles.   
‘’What’’ He mumbled before he was turning and pressing his nose in to the pillow where Stiles had laid, the bed still warm before he was being shoved again.  
‘’Dude, not funny, I’m going to be late for school if you don’t get your fine ass up and drive me’’ HE was told before the sound of Stiles’ footsteps vanished down the metal stairs with a clatter.  Pushing himself up slowly, Derek rubbed at his eyes and slowly stood, after stretching the sleep away and changing, Derek grabbed another top and headed downstairs to see Stiles finishing a cup of coffee off in the kitchen, his eyes glancing towards Derek before they went wide as he fumbled to put the cup down and catch the shirt.  
‘’You slept in that one’’ Derek explained as the boy shrugged and pulled the other off, turning away for the sake of himself and his wolf, Derek gathered his keys and wallet before he was moving towards the door with the sound of Stiles scrambling around for his own stuff and following him down to the car.

By the time they had arrived at the school, Stiles’s heart was a little calmer which settled Derek’s own wolf. ‘’I’ll pick you up again if you want me too’’ Derek told Stiles as he righted himself in the seat again after grabbing his bag from the bag, his amber eyes staring at him before Stiles nodded.  
‘’Sure, I’ll have to swing by my place first and let dad know I’m still alive’’ Stiles told him as Derek smirked slightly.   
‘’Jon went out of town for the week Stiles, he did tell you the other day apparently’’ Derek told him as he watched the confusion run over the boy’s face before the soft blush followed.   
‘’Oh’’ He muttered, ‘’I forgot, well, then sure, but I still need to go home and grab some things if I’m gunna stay at yours with you’’ Stiles told him as the wolf raised an eyebrow slightly but nodded.   
‘’You wanna stay at mine?’’ He asked, only to let his eyes track the blush which quickly burned over Stiles’ cheeks and down his neck again.   
‘’Only if I’m allowed too’’ He swallowed as Derek let his lips curl in to a smile.   
‘’You’re always welcome to stay with me Stiles’’ He told him in a low voice, the sound of the boy’s heart skipping had him fighting back a smirk, ‘’I gave you a key for a reason’’ He murmured before his eyes was dropping to Stiles’; throat as he swallowed thickly and nodded slightly.  
‘’Yeah…I, uh…yeah, later…pick, yeah’’ Stiles stumbled out as he turned and fiddled with the door handle before Derek was leaning over in to his space and covering Stiles’ hand with his own as he pushed it down and opened the car door for him.  
‘’Have a good day’’ Derek told Stiles as he slowly pulled back, his fingertips running over the back of the boys hand before he was placing his hands on the steering wheel, eyes watching Stiles as he quickly climbed out and went to close the door, ‘’Stiles’’  
‘’Yeah?’’ The boy answered as he ducked down, cheeks red as Derek smirked.   
‘’Have a good day’’ HE told him as the teenager nodded and opened his mouth to say something before closing it again and decided on shutting the door and stepped back.

.o0o.

‘’Dude are you okay?’’ Jumping at the sound of his best friends voice, Stiles turned away from the locker and looked to find him standing beside him before he was nodding,  
‘’I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?’’ He asked as Scott shrugged.   
‘’Because you haven’t been answering me and you’ve been staring at your books for the past five minutes, hell even Harris was looking at you with worried looks this morning when you walked in’’ Scott replied easily as Stiles huffed.  
‘’Sorry, just thinking about stuff’’ He admitted with a shrug, ‘’worried about Wolf’’ He quickly added once he saw the concerned look in his friends face, in truth, Stiles was thinking about Wolf but Derek was the main thing he was thinking about still, Stiles couldn’t place what had happened in the car that morning, the way he seem to act towards Stiles and the way he leaned in to his space. Not that he minded of course, because he didn’t, hell Stiles wanted Derek to get all up in his junk and stuff…he just didn’t know how to tell the older man that.  
‘’Stiles’’ Snapping back as Scott punched him, Stiles smiled at him with a sheepish look which had his friend rolling his eyes, ‘’I’m sure the wolf is okay, I mean, he’s a wolf, used to the wild and stuff right?’’ Scott asked as Stiles hummed.   
‘’I guess you’re right’’ Stiles mentioned as he closed his locker up and turned around.   
‘’Come on, we need to get going’’ Scott mentioned as he changed the subject, ‘’coach if going to be pissed if we are late again’’ Scott told him as he pushed away from the locker and Stiles started to follow before he was cursing to himself. ‘’what’’  
‘’Derek was going to pick me up, ad’s out of town and I completely forgot about practice.’’ He whined before pulling his phone out.

_Lacrosse pract! 4got all bout it til now. Srry x_

Sending the text, both him and Scott ran towards the locker room and quickly changed in to their gear before they were grabbing their stick and heading out on to the field just in time to see the coach blowing the whistle which meant anyone turning up afterwards would be running suicides for half an hour.  
‘’That was close’’ Scott hissed as Stiles nodded in agreement.   
‘’You should’ve said something sooner’’ Stiles hissed back before they were turning back as the coach started to give out the mock game play.

A few minutes in to the game, Stiles was leaving the bench and moving around, his stick in hands before he was catching the ball which was thrown towards him and took off down the field, only to be tackled moments later in a foul move.  
‘’Shake it off kid’’ The coach yelled as Scott jogged over and helped him to his feet.   
‘’You okay man?’’ He asked as Stiles nodded.   
‘’Fine, nothing broken or bruised apart from my ego’’ He muttered before turning to glare in the direction of his team mate acting as a different team. Restarting the game again, Stiles took a heavy breath before he was tightening his grip on his stick and glanced around the field as Coach blew his whistle again.

‘’Hey dude’’ Scott hissed from where they near each other on the field nearly twenty minutes later, ‘’isn’t that Derek that Lydia’s talking to?’’ He asked which caught Stiles attention as he turned his head and let his eyes scan over the bleachers before falling on Derek sat a few rows up, arms resting over his knees and Lydia next to him, her body half turned towards him and even from here Stiles could see that her shirt was lower as she twirled her hair about and he turned back.   
‘’Focus on the game Scotty’’ Stiles muttered before he was taking off down the pitch, leaving himself wide open to catch the ball thrown towards him before he was turning and slamming it towards the goal past, Danny jumping out the way quickly before he was turning to stare at Stiles. Accepting the pats on his back, Stiles headed back up the pitch, eyes glancing up to see Lydia still trying to press towards Derek and his own eyes looking towards her before he was shrugging to whatever she had said.

Turning back to the game again, Stiles tried to ignore the jealously which was settling in his lower stomach, he knew that Lydia wouldn’t give up on trying to get her fingers on Derek even after she had tried getting to him through Stiles once she realized that he knew Derek on a personal level all those months ago. Passing the ball back towards Scott, Stiles sprinted down the field before he felt himself getting tackle hard again, his breathe being knocked out of him before he was landing on his back, his head hitting against the ground and a heavy body pinning him down and his shoulder throbbing before they were getting pulled off him with a round of shouts.   
‘’Stiles’’  
‘’what the hell was that Jackson?!’’ The Coach yelled at the same time as Scott’s voice before he was appearing in his vision.   
‘’Shit’’ He groaned as he tried to sit up, only for his shoulder to throb even more and a small throb to echo through the back of his head as he dropped back down again and squeezed his eyes shut.   
‘’Come on Stiles, lift your head slightly so I can get your helmet off’’ Scott breathed out heavily as hands appeared on his neck and Stiles lifted far enough for it to be slipped off before he was dropping it back down carefully again and brought his knees up, feet planting flat on the ground as he breathed out.  
‘’Fucking jackass Jackson’’ Stiles muttered as Scott laughed, ‘’dude pain here, not laughing’’ He whined as Scott chuckled again, fingers feeling around the back of his head before they were moving to his shoulder which Stiles hissed at.  
‘’Out of the way, out of the way, give him some air‘’ the coach’s voice called out before he was appearing above Stiles.   
‘’It isn’t my fault’’ Stiles muttered as the coach shook his head.   
‘’Nothing’s wrong with you is there Blinkski’’ The Coach told him as Stiles rolled his eyes only to regret as the throbbing returned.   
‘’No sir, nothing a good bit of ice to his shoulder and head wont help’’ Scott informed him before he was standing and they were helping Stiles to his feet carefully.   
‘’Alright then, practice is done with for today, go home go shower’’ He called out, ‘’and you ice that shoulder’’ He told Stiles as he nodded.   
‘’Sure thing sir’’ He told him before accepting his helmet back from Scott again, ‘’dude I love your mom’’’ H e whined again, ‘’she’s a saint for teaching you basic first aid’’  
‘’I had no choice’’ Scott grinned which had Stiles smirking slightly.   
‘’Dude totally take her dinner at the hospital tonight and say it’s in thanks from me for having such a wonderful son’’ He smirked as they both turned and started to head back towards the bleachers.

Glancing up over his shoulder, Stiles could see the coach yelling at Jackson before he was glancing towards Stiles with a glare which had him confused as he turned back and glanced up to see Derek frowning and Lydia still trying to get in his space.  
‘’Do you need a ride home?’’ Scott asked as Stiles carefully and slowly packed his kit bag up and shook his head.   
‘’Nah, I’m staying at Derek’s for the week while dad’s out’’ Stiles told him despite only mentioning the night to Derek himself, ‘’but this weekend, me and you plus Halo and junk food, no question about it okay’’ He grinned as Scott laughed and nodded.   
‘’That’s cool although I still think it’s weird between you two…have you told him yet?’’ Scott asked as Stiles stared at him with wide eyes.   
‘’Dude not cool, and no’’ He sighed, ‘’there’s no point’’ He muttered with a shrug which he instantly regretted when pain flared through his left one. ‘’Lydia was right’’   
‘’about what?’’  
‘’Being out of his league, he deserves someone better…someone like Lydia’’ He mentioned before glancing up to see Derek staring at Lydia, ‘’she’s perfect for him…she’s perfect and I’m…well…I’m not’’ Stiles told Scott as he packed his kit back up and looked at his best friend, ‘’I’m a nobody Scott, Lydia is perfect and so is Derek and no matter how much cuddling there is between us when we watch movies nothing is ever going to happen, he’s probably straight and well…look at her’; He muttered as he glanced up again, ‘’she’s practically in his lap already, no wonder Jackson fucking tackled me, he probably blames me for Derek’’  
‘’Stiles that isn’t true’’ Scott told him as he lifted his bag up on to his good shoulder. ‘’Derek isn’t interested in her, his eyes hardly left you during practice and he was practically out his seat when that douchebag tackled you…not to mention, she makes him look uncomfortable’’ He added as Stiles rolled his eyes.  
‘’Whatever, can we go now, my shoulder is killing me and I need to get the rest of my stuff from the locker room before I can head home’’ Stiles mentioned as Scott nodded.

Winching slightly as they walked, Stiles tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder before there was a hand pulling his bag away from him and he was looking up to meet Derek’s concerned look. ‘’I’m fine’’ He told Derek as he shoulder Stiles bag and let a hand come up to the back of his neck, fingers brushing his hair slightly before they were sinking in to it.  
‘’How’s the pain?’’ Derek asked before drawing his hand away slowly, like he just needed that touch to comfort himself.  
‘’Okay I guess, head doesn’t really hurt anymore but should is killing’’ He admitted which had Derek frowning and looking away, his eyes searching before they were landing somewhere and Stiles glanced across to see Jackson before he was turning back again and placing his hand against Derek’s stomach and tried pushing him slightly. ‘’leave it, it’s not worth doing anything Derek, its Lacrosse, people get hurt’’ He tried saying with a half shrug.   
‘’He still hurt you on purpose Stiles’’ Derek growled which…wow, shouldn’t affect Stiles like it did before he was trying to push it to the back of his mind as he moved and stood in front of Derek fully, his finger and thumb pinching his abs through his shirt before Derek was dropping down to look at him.  
‘’Forget it, please’’ He whispered, ‘’lets just grab my stuff form the locker room and go home alright, I’m tired and need a shower and I really need to ice my shoulder before it blows up in to something ugly and you need to feed me’’ Stiles told him.  
‘’Feed you?’’ Derek asked as his lips almost curled to a smirk.   
‘’Yes, feed me…I cooked for you last night so it’s your turn’’ Stiles grinned as Derek nodded.   
‘’Alright, hurry up, I’ll be waiting in the car for you’’ He told Stiles before the soft touch of fingers against his elbow had him shivering slightly as Derek pulled away and Stiles watched him walk away.  
‘’You’re bringing him down, he deserves better than someone like you’’ Sighing at the sound of Lydia’s voice, Stiles turned slightly to see her standing near him and Scott, her arms folded over her chest. ‘’I’m perfect for him, something like that shouldn’t even look at something like you’’ She hissed.   
‘’Oh yeah because I’m just a piece of the dirt which your boyfriend tackled me in too aren’t I’’ Stiles hissed back, ‘’and Derek isn’t a piece of meat or candy which you could just chew on and spit out when you get bored Lydia, he’s a human being like the rest of us, full of feelings and emotions too, there’s more to him than just his good looks’’  
‘’like you would know about that’’ She told him with a cocked eyebrow.  
‘’Well yeah, what would I know right? I mean, I’m just Stiles right,  it’s not like I’m the one who’s known Derek pretty much all my life or anything, nor am I the one who ends up falling asleep next to him and waking to his arms wrapped around my waist am I, no…I’m just no one’’  
‘’Stiles’’ Scott mentioned softly, ‘’we should go’’

‘’Yeah listen to your little friend Stiles, go run along now’’ Lydia taunted.   
‘’You know what Lydia, you are a selfish spoilt bitch’’ Stiles spat out at her, ‘’you don’t care about anything other than your image, you act like you’re a dumb blonde when you are one of the smartest girls in our year…but guess what, no one cares, you’re just poison…I can’t believe I actually thought I was in love with you once’’ He scoffed, ‘’you and Jackson are perfect for each other, you’re both poison’’ He muttered before he was turning and walking away, leaving Lydia behind him with a shocked expression on her face and a silent Scott beside him until they reached the locker room and headed inside.  
‘’I can’t believe you just said that to her’’   
‘’neither can I’’ He breathed out before slumping down on the bench, eyes wide before he was turning to stare at Scott, ‘’I just called Lydia Martian a bitch’’ He gasped as Scott grinned and moved around him.   
‘’Go’’ He told him as he pressed a bag in to his chest, ‘’you’re making Derek wait longer for you dude’’

.o0o.

Listening to the sound of the water running in the bathroom, Derek could feel his wolf whine as he thought about everything had happened, he had wanted to attack that kid for hurting his mate, felt his wolf pushing until the touch of Stiles’ hand against his stomach had the wolf pulling back in comfort. But then it was what he had heard his mate say after he had left, he felt proud for his mate sticking up for him behind his back, he knew that the boy was strong and that he was loyal, Derek knew that if anything happened Stiles would be there by his side.  
Pulling his thoughts away as he finished dishing the take away on to plates, Derek headed back up to his room just as the sound of the shower cut out, placing everything on the bed, Derek quickly headed back downstairs again and grabbed the tea towel and filled it with ice before he was heading back up just as Stiles came out of the bathroom, in a pair of Derek’s sweats and shirt since Stiles had told him just to go straight to his instead of taking him home to grab some spare clothes.  
‘’How are you feeling?’’ Derek asked as he held the make shift icepack out and Stiles took it and placed it against his shoulder.   
‘’Like I got tackled by a giant douche’’ He muttered before climbing on to the bed carefully and pressing the pack to his shoulder again, ‘’head stopped hurting though so that’s probably a good thing but my shoulder still kills, I think most of his weight landed on it’’ Nodding, Derek joined him on the bed and pulled the food closer before handing a plate over as he turned back and grabbed his laptop and settled it on his lap before hitting play on the movie they had lined up.

A few hours later, Derek glanced down to see Stiles asleep against his shoulder, his knees tucked up and pressed against his own thigh and his arms folded beside them both. Smiling to himself, Derek let his wolf push slightly and leaned down to press his cheek against the top of Stiles’ hair before he was moving away again and carefully untangled himself from under the sleeping boy.  
‘’No…no move, bad pillow’’ Stiles mumbled which had Derek chuffing softly as he put his laptop away and carefully moved Stiles down the bed until he was laid out fully instead of half sitting up when he blinked his eyes open sleepily, ‘’wha’ time isit?’’ He slurred out as Derek shifted the blanket around his body and brought it up over him before climbing back in beside him.   
‘’Just a little past ten, go back to sleep Stiles’’ Derek whispered as the boy hummed and wiggled deeper in to the covers, moving to lay facing the boy, Derek listened to his breathing quickly steady out deeply again, telling him that Stiles was once again asleep before he was moving carefully and pulled him closer to his own body, both himself and his wolf selfish for wanted Stiles to be even closer as he curled his body around him, his knees tucking in to the back of Stiles and his arm curling around his waist to press over his chest as he buried his nose against the back of his neck.  
‘’Mate, mine’’ He whispered out as he pressed a soft kiss against the warm skin there and breathed in softly, the scent of Stiles and himself mixing and soothing him as he felt himself starting to relax in to slumber.


End file.
